The Legend Of Relyt/Chapter 12. New Intentions
We run in. It is old and ancient inside. Me-There, stairs. Damn they're broken. Argorok-Hey, there, chest. We run to them and open em up inside a clawshot(mine), a hookshot(Argorok's) and a grappling hook(Darvus's). We took them and used them to get up the stairs. We ran quickly. We could here the girls' scream. We reach a room where there is a hall of paintings. Each one with a picture of a god or deity. We entered a door that was at the end of the hall. It lead to the outside. We then saw Volvagia fly to the top. We ran up more stairs into a room. It was large and empty. We looked to find another way to the top. There was a stick in the wall that. If we could use it to get to the ledge we suddenly spotted, we could find a way to the top. We each used our new weapons to get to the ledge. Another room lied in front. This one had no exit. We had finally been lost. A shine of light appeared in front. We walked over into it. It took us to the top surprisingly. We then saw Volvagia. Me-Let them go!! Shadow appears on top of Volvagia. Shadow-Hahahaha!! No. These girls will make fine play toys for Ganondorf. He will love there beautiful faces and love there screams as destroys them. Hahaha!!! Dosen't it make you angry to here this. You must wanna kill me now. Well that is to bad, Volvagia and I must leave now. Fare well. Me-Not so fast. I have a fire arrow in my hand and bow in the other. Shadow-Hah. Lets go now. I pull it back and fire at Shadow head. Shadow-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! The magic!!!! It is pure light!!!! It burns!!! Relyt, you have sealed these girls to there DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!! Argorok-NO!!!!!!!!!!! Relyt good going, you- Me-Shut it. Were you even paying attention to what he said? When my arrow hit his head, he screamed "AHH". We now know his weakness. The girls will be fine. They have special powers from us. Darvus-What you talkin about? What power? Outset-They carry magic as well. Me-Outset? What are you doing here? ???-We must go. The Goddesses are waiting. Darvus-But what Goddesses Kokiri? ???-Your mothers. Argorok-Link...Our moms? We have goddesses for moms, cool. Outset-Yes. Step into the light. We all walk in. We then return to the same room but three women are floating. ???-Hello boys. ???-Yes. We have been waiting for you. ???-You are our sons. Me-Yes we got that much. ???-Relyt, do not speak to your mother like that. ???-Din, it is alright. I don't blame him for his attitude. Though I do blame his sister. Din-What ever Nayru. But Darvus, if I here you speak like that, I will smack you against your ass! Darvus-Uhh, yes mom? Din-Crap. We forgot the introductions. I am Din, Goddess of Power and Darvus's mom. Nayru-I am Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom and Relyt's mother. ???-I am Farore, Goddess of Courage and Argorok's mom. Now that that is finished, let us begin. Boys, you are going to be the heroes that defeat evil. You will vanquish Ganondorf once and for all. But you lack the most important pieces, The Triforce. Nayru-Your fairies have gotten you far, but not to far. The next quest for you is to retrieve the Triforce. Din-Since Ganondorf is rising fast, you will not be searching together. No, you will go separate ways. Farore-You fairies will not aid you here either. You must overcome The Trials your self. Though, there will be helpers. Outset, Link, and Kokiri will aid you. Nayru-You have a week. So hurry. You will return here once finished. We will warp you there. Din-Say your goodbyes and step in front of your mothers. Me-Well, guys this is goodbye for the moment. Darvus-Yeah. Well cousins. I will see you in a week. Darvus steps by Din, and to warp off with him waving good bye. A tear came from his eye as he left. Me-Well Argorok, it is me and you. Argorok-I know you will finish first. Before you comeback, could you go back to Kokiri Forest and give this letter to my Grandma? I know I should've done it before we left but I didn't know I would leave so soon. Me-Yes, Argorok. I will. I promise. We slam our wrist together. A heart container appears one for both us. My guess was that Darvus got one away. Me-Hey, Argorok. I will tell you when I have delivered it. Argorok-How? Oh wait, the pirates charm. Me-Yep. We both stand by our moms and warp away. Nayru and I appear in front of a temple in that is located on an Island. Nayru-Goodluck my son. Make mommy proud. She gave me a kiss and disappeared. Me-Well Outset, lets do this. Outset-Yes. We both enter.